drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsururin Tsun/Image Gallery
'Dr. Slump & Arale-Chan' Tsururin 585.PNG|Nice.|link=File:Tsururin_585.PNG Tsururin 538.PNG|Itadakimasu!|link=File:Tsururin_538.PNG tsururinbrushingteeth.JPG|Washing teeth with psychic ability|link=File:Tsururin_113.PNG Tsururin 73.PNG|Eh?|link=File:Tsururin_73.PNG Tsururin 137 adult.PNG|Adult Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_137_adult.PNG Tsururin 211.PNG|Bikini|link=File:Tsururin_211.PNG Tsururin 132.PNG|Captured by Mashirito|link=File:Tsururin_132.PNG Tsururin 292.PNG|Tsururin catch the ball|link=File:Tsururin_292.PNG Tsururin 293.PNG|Tee-hee.|link=File:Tsururin_293.PNG Tsururin 266.PNG|Dad, you pervert!|link=File:Tsururin_266.PNG Tsururin 270.PNG|Tied up Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_270.PNG Tsururin 453.PNG|School uniform Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_453.PNG Tsururin 466.PNG|Donbee as Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_466.PNG Tsururin 575.PNG|Kimono Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_575.PNG Tsururin 579.PNG|Sailor Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_579.PNG Tsururin 167.PNG|Princess Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_167.PNG Tsururin 171.PNG|Not swimming Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_171.PNG Tsururin 177.PNG|So I'm not good aru.|link=File:Tsururin_177.PNG Tsururin 406.PNG|Happy Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_406.PNG Tsururin 76.PNG|Hm...|link=File:Tsururin_76.PNG Tsururin 313.PNG|Tsururin eating Chinese bread|link=File:Tsururin_313.PNG Tsururin 474.PNG|Tsururin-chan, kiss me!|link=File:Tsururin_474.PNG Tsururin 242.PNG|Watch out!|link=File:Tsururin_242.PNG Tsururin 245.PNG|Thank you, Taro-san.|link=File:Tsururin_245.PNG Tsururin 296.PNG|Taro-san...|link=File:Tsururin_296.PNG Tsururin 467.PNG|Hey.|link=File:Tsururin_467.PNG Tsururin 492.PNG|Eh?|link=File:Tsururin_492.PNG Tsururin 75.PNG|Anger|link=File:Tsururin_75.PNG Tsururin 173.PNG|Help! I can't swim!|link=File:Tsururin_173.PNG Tsururin 206.PNG|Sport suit Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_206.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 16.PNG|Sibling super agents|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_16.PNG Tsururin 207.PNG|I'll help you aru.|link=File:Tsururin_207.PNG Tsururin 208.PNG|Eh??|link=File:Tsururin_208.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 56.png|Kung fu and psychic ability|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_56.png Tsururin 422.PNG|Teeth must be clean|link=File:Tsururin_422.PNG Tsururin 367.PNG|Ow... My butt...|link=File:Tsururin_367.PNG Tsururin 346.PNG|Hey, Tarou-san.|link=File:Tsururin_346.PNG Tsururin 322.PNG|Jealousy!|link=File:Tsururin_322.PNG Tsururin 304.PNG|Nice pose!|link=File:Tsururin_304.PNG Tsururin 451.PNG|Flying through|link=File:Tsururin_451.PNG Tsunsinspace.JPG|Tsururin in the ship with the rest of the family Tarohelpingtsururinswim.JPG|Taro helping Tsururin swim Drslumpep89.JPG|Tsururin on Here Come the Tsuns title Drslump90.JPG Drslumpep98.JPG|Tsururin on Farewell Tsuns Tsururin 400 adult.PNG|Adult Tsururin 2|link=File:Tsururin_400_adult.PNG tsururin 78.PNG|What?|link=File:Tsururin_78.PNG Tsururin 344.PNG|Nee-san!|link=File:Tsururin_344.PNG Tsururin 329.PNG|Reading Idol magazine|link=File:Tsururin_329.PNG Tsururin 268.PNG|Tsururin eating noodle|link=File:Tsururin_268.PNG Tsururin 174.PNG|Tsururin with a starfish on her head|link=File:Tsururin_174.PNG Tsururin 223.PNG|Looking at the window|link=File:Tsururin_223.PNG Tsururin 392.PNG|Okay.|link=File:Tsururin_392.PNG Imagesvc.jpeg|Tsururin with long hairs.|link=File:Imagesvc.jpeg Tsururin 36.PNG|Box is a favorite sport!|link=File:Tsururin_36.PNG Tsururin 37.PNG|Princess Tsururin-chan|link=File:Tsururin_37.PNG Tsururin 43.PNG|Do your best, Tsururin-chan!|link=File:Tsururin_43.PNG Tsururin 224.PNG|Nice pic|link=File:Tsururin_224.PNG Tsun Family 5.PNG|In wedding|link=File:Tsun_Family_5.PNG Tsururin 335.PNG|Eat, Peesuke-sa.|link=File:Tsururin_335.PNG Tsururin 334.PNG|Huh? What's wrong?|link=File:Tsururin_334.PNG Tsururin 344.PNG|What?|link=File:Tsururin_344.PNG Tsururin & mom 5.PNG|Hi, hi, hi!|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_5.PNG Tsururin 110.PNG|That damn helper!|link=File:Tsururin_110.PNG Tsururin 111.PNG|A jar?|link=File:Tsururin_111.PNG Tsururin 487.PNG|Is this good?|link=File:Tsururin_487.PNG Tsururin 486.PNG|Warrior woman|link=File:Tsururin_486.PNG Tsururin & mom 16.PNG|Oh my god!|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_16.PNG Tsururin 239.PNG|Tsururin pleasing foir help|link=File:Tsururin_239.PNG Tsururin 349 adult.PNG|Wrong. They are now back to China.|link=File:Tsururin_349_adult.PNG Tsun family 21.PNG|Tsururin from Dr. Slump movie 7|link=File:Tsun_family_21.PNG Tsururin 377.PNG|Toribot is talking.|link=File:Tsururin_377.PNG Tsururin & mom 18.PNG|Daughter and Mother|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_18.PNG Tsururin 419.PNG|I'm Tsururin Tsun.|link=File:Tsururin_419.PNG Tsururin 201.PNG|Next is our sweet Tsururin-chan~|link=File:Tsururin_201.PNG Tsururin 202.PNG|Blue pants.|link=File:Tsururin_202.PNG Tsururin 567.PNG|I don't know.|link=File:Tsururin_567.PNG Tsururin 478.PNG|I don't talking with you, you pervert!|link=File:Tsururin_478.PNG Tsururin 170 a.PNG|Tsururin in Taro's dream.|link=File:Tsururin_170_a.PNG Tsururin 172.PNG|Help! I can't swim!|link=File:Tsururin_172.PNG Tsururin 61.PNG|I wonder how is Akane-san having fun?|link=File:Tsururin_61.PNG Tsururin 47.PNG|Dad, what's that?|link=File:Tsururin_47.PNG Tsururin 138 adult.PNG|No, Mr. Toribot.|link=File:Tsururin_138_adult.PNG Tsururin 45.PNG|Tsururin, stop it.|link=File:Tsururin_45.PNG Tsururin 454.PNG|Let's eat something on restaurant|link=File:Tsururin_454.PNG Tsururin 302.PNG|Run, and get the point!|link=File:Tsururin_302.PNG Tsururin 163.PNG|Tsururin is trying to stop the meteor.|link=File:Tsururin_163.PNG Tsururin 376.PNG|Who me again?|link=File:Tsururin_376.PNG Tsururin 350.PNG|She is our friend.|link=File:Tsururin_350.PNG Tsururin 393.PNG|This is for Tsukutsun's sake!|link=File:Tsururin_393.PNG Tsururin 323.PNG|Watching the fight.|link=File:Tsururin_323.PNG Tsururin 370.PNG|Using the psychic ability to stop big stone|link=File:Tsururin_370.PNG Tsururin 343.PNG|Using the same thing...|link=File:Tsururin_343.PNG Tsururin 428.PNG|Tsururin laughing.|link=File:Tsururin_428.PNG Tsururin 442.PNG|Watching the sunset|link=File:Tsururin_442.PNG Tsururin 371.PNG|I can't stop it...|link=File:Tsururin_371.PNG Tsun Tsururin 3.jpg|Tsururin riding with Taro|link=File:Tsun_Tsururin_3.jpg Tsururin 217.PNG|Tsururin watching her dad|link=File:Tsururin_217.PNG Tsururin 214.PNG|Nice pose again|link=File:Tsururin_214.PNG 'Dr. Slump Remake' ' Tsururin 145.PNG|I'm cute.|link=File:Tsururin_145.PNG Tsururin 30.PNG|Sleepy Tsururin-chan with long hairs|link=File:Tsururin_30.PNG Tsururin 253.PNG|Flying Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_253.PNG Tsururin 255.PNG|I'm 17.|link=File:Tsururin_255.PNG Tsururin 432.PNG|Kawaii!|link=File:Tsururin_432.PNG Tsururin tsun 79.PNG|Camp version|link=File:Tsururin_tsun_79.PNG Tsururin 553.PNG|Take that!|link=File:Tsururin_553.PNG Tsururin 519.PNG|ow.|link=File:Tsururin_519.PNG Tsururin 491.PNG|Sad face|link=File:Tsururin_491.PNG Dr. slump 1997 51 5.png|Tsuririn in hot spring|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_5.png Tsururin & Tsukutsun Tsururten 2.PNG|Running for the life|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_Tsururten_2.PNG Tsururin 431.PNG|ey, Tsukutsun, Why you sad aru?|link=File:Tsururin_431.PNG Tsururin 439.PNG|Tsururin and phone|link=File:Tsururin_439.PNG Tsururin 409.PNG|Don't touch!|link=File:Tsururin_409.PNG Tsururin 391.PNG|I cant' drive!|link=File:Tsururin_391.PNG Tsururin 390.PNG|Tsururin driving her own house|link=File:Tsururin_390.PNG Tsururin 386.PNG|Mm...|link=File:Tsururin_386.PNG Tsururin 389.PNG|Tsukutsun.|link=File:Tsururin_389.PNG Tsururin 384.PNG|Nice shirt|link=File:Tsururin_384.PNG Tsururin 382.PNG|Summer outfit Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_382.PNG Tsururin 381.PNG|Happy 17 girl|link=File:Tsururin_381.PNG Tsururin 440.PNG|Let me sleep|link=File:Tsururin_440.PNG Tsururin 597.PNG|Hm...|link=File:Tsururin_597.PNG Tsururin.JPG|Washing teeth again|link=File:Tsururin.JPG Tsururin 560.PNG|The school|link=File:Tsururin_560.PNG Dr. slump 1997 51 11.png|Eeeeh...|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_11.png Dr. slump 1997 51 12.png|Gyaaaaaah!|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_12.png Tsururin tsun 61.PNG|Mad Tsururin!|link=File:Tsururin_tsun_61.PNG Tsururin 15.JPG|....|link=File:Tsururin_15.JPG Tsururin 9.JPG|Are you the thiefs?|link=File:Tsururin_9.JPG Tsururin 6.JPG|Hm.|link=File:Tsururin_6.JPG Tsururin 16.JPG|Dad is pervert.|link=File:Tsururin_16.JPG Tsururin 12.JPG|Eh....|link=File:Tsururin_12.JPG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 62.PNG|Tsukutsun and Tsururin are giving Arale for doing|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_62.PNG Tsururin 527.PNG|If something goes wrong...|link=File:Tsururin_527.PNG Tsururin 565.PNG|Taro-san.|link=File:Tsururin_565.PNG Tsururin 119.PNG|How age you have?|link=File:Tsururin_119.PNG Tsururin 64.PNG|No comment.|link=File:Tsururin_64.PNG Tsururin 66.PNG|I see.|link=File:Tsururin_66.PNG Tsururin 17.JPG|She's amazing...!|link=File:Tsururin_17.JPG Tsururin & mom 3.PNG|Sorry, mom.|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_3.PNG '